dancing_within_the_barriers_of_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jemima Barkai
“I had a small looking glass on the wall and I stood before it and gazed at my own reflection.” - Jemima Beulah Nogah Hamilton née Barkai is the daughter of Sela Dellal and Simon Barkai, and the younger sister to Domino and the older sister to Lourdes and Kastor. Jemima is the mother to Rafaella, Memphis, and Ava with her ex-lover Robert Mosberg, she two year later married her true love and love of her life Asher Hamilton and they are the parents to Violet, Ophelia, Carolina, and Julian. Backstory Early Life Appearance Tattoos # Jemima has a tattoo on the side of her right hand which says “Fail Better,” though the stylized letters are hard to read. # Jemima has a tattoo on her foot reading “In life every ending is just a new beginning”. # Jem has a Vishuddha (throat chakra) symbol tattoo on her forearm. “The gift of this chakra is accepting your originality, expressing your authentic voice and speaking your truth. The energy of this chakra allows you to seek knowledge that is true, beyond limitations of time and space, beyond cultural and family conditioning.” # Jemima has a large purple peony tattoo on the left side of her chest. # She has “I’d rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints” written along her left wrist and hand. This is a line from Billy Joel’s song “Only The Good Die Young.” # Jemima has a Hebrew script tattoo on the back of her neck. # She has a tattoo on her upper back of a yin-yang symbol in the shape of a sun. In November 2014, she added a line of symbols going down her spine. They are the symbols of the planets in our solar system, ordered by distance to the sun. From top to bottom she has Mercury ☿, Venus ♀ — also the symbol for women, Earth ⊕, Mars ♂ — the symbol for men, Jupiter ♃, Saturn ♄, Uranus ♅, and Neptune ♆. # She has a large snake tattoo on her left leg that starts right below her knee and goes down to her ankle. Personality Powers * Plant Growth: The user can influence and accelerate the growth of plants, causing them to mature with supernatural speed, grow to unusual size, and produce in abundance. User can cause plants to grow from seeds to full-grown plants in moments, cause them to flower and produce fruits, seeds, etc. outside season, cause a cut plant to grow roots and other similar feats. * Plant Manipulation: Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. * Plant Mimicry: User is made up of or can transform their body completely into plant materials. Users' transformed form is either anatomically identical to their normal form, aside of being made of plant, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, the user can transform into homogenous matter, without any part of their form being more important than the other. Etymology * Jemima means "dove" in Hebrew. This was the oldest of the three daughters of Job in the Old Testament. As an English name, Jemima first became common during the Puritan era. * Beulah means "married" in Hebrew. The name is used in the Old Testament to refer to the land of Israel (Isaiah 62:4). As an English given name, Beulah has been used since the Protestant Reformation. * Nogah means "brightness" in Hebrew. This is the name of a son of King David in the Old Testament. In modern times it is sometimes used as a feminine name. * Her married surname is Hamilton is from an English place name, derived from the elements hamel "crooked, mutilated" and dun "hill". This was the name of a town in Leicestershire, England (which no longer exists). * Her maiden surname is Barkai means morning star in Hebrew. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Barkai Family Category:Dellal Family Category:Castors Category:Nymphs Category:Halflings Category:Noblewomen Category:Nobility Category:Dryad Category:Faeries Category:Pan's Court Category:Light Castors Category:Manon Academy Category:Notus House Category:Anemoi Dormitory Category:London Institute